sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Majid Jordan (album)
| Length = 51:40 | Label = | Producer = * Majid Jordan * Illangelo * Nineteen85 * 40 }} | Last album = A Place Like This (2014) | This album = Majid Jordan (2016) | Next album = The Space Between (2017) | Misc = }} Majid Jordan is the debut studio album by Canadian R&B duo Majid Jordan, it was released on February 5, 2016, by OVO Sound and Warner Bros. Records. The album serves as a follow-up to their debut EP A Place Like This (2014). The album's sole guest appearance comes from Drake, who they have previously worked with on his single "Hold On, We're Going Home" in 2013. Singles On July 10, 2015, the first single "My Love", which features Drake was premiered on Beats 1 radio station, it was released after on the iTunes Store and Apple Music. On September 1, 2015, the music video was released for "My Love". On November 30, 2015, the second single "Something About You" was premiered on Power 106 radio station, it was released digitally four days later along with the pre-order of the album on the iTunes Store and Apple Music. The music video was released later that month on December 22, 2015. |rev1 = Allmusic |rev1score = |rev2 = Exclaim! |rev2score = 9/10 |rev3 = HipHopDX |rev3score = 3.8/5 |rev4 = Pitchfork |rev4score = 6.8/10 |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = }} Track listing | extra1 = | title2 = Make It Work | length2 = 3:44 | writer2 = | extra2 = }} | title3 = My Love | note3 = featuring Drake | length3 = 4:08 | writer3 = | extra3 = |40 }} | title4 = Small Talk | length4 = 4:19 | writer4 = | extra4 = Majid Jordan | title5 = Pacifico | length5 = 4:35 | writer5 = | extra5 = Majid Jordan | title6 = Shake Shake Shake | length6 = 4:47 | writer6 = | extra6 = Majid Jordan | title7 = Love Is Always There | length7 = 4:47 | writer7 = | extra7 = Majid Jordan | title8 = Warm | length8 = 3:12 | writer8 = | extra8 = Majid Jordan | title9 = Something About You | length9 = 4:21 | writer9 = | extra9 = | title10 = Day and Night | length10 = 5:06 | writer10 = | extra10 = Majid Jordan | title11 = King City | length11 = 3:21 | writer11 = | extra11 = | title12 = Every Step Every Way | length12 = 3:34 | writer12 = | extra12 = Majid Jordan }} ;Notes * signifies a co-producer. * signifies a vocal producer. * "Something About You" features background vocals by Snoh Aalegra. Personnel * Majid Jordan – primary artist Charts Release history References External links * Category:2016 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Illangelo Category:Albums produced by Majid Jordan Category:Albums produced by Nineteen85 Category:Albums produced by Noah "40" Shebib Category:Majid Jordan albums Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums